Transmission and reception arrangements in mobile radio communication, also called transceivers, are usually coupled to an antenna by means of a duplexer. Isolation of a received signal from a transmitted signal is ensured by the duplexer. To eliminate interference, an additional reduction in transmitted signal influence on the received signal may be necessary. This is the case, by way of example, with code-division multiple access (CDMA for short) methods and also for wideband code-division multiple access (WCDMA for short) and for the universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS for short).